Return of the Mummy/TV episode
"Return of the Mummy" is the ninth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It premiered on December 22, 1995 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast * Daniel DeSanto as Gabe * Annick Obonsawin as Sari Hassad * Elias Zarou as Uncle Ben Hassad * Afrah Gouda as Nila Rahmad * Gerry Mendicino as Nila's Driver * Peter Jarvis as The Mummy Blurb Gabe is in for the ultimate adventure when he visits his Uncle and cousin Sari in Egypt. Uncle Ben, an important archaeologist, is about to unearth the tomb of the great Prince, Khor Ru. But, superstition has it that if the Prince's mummy is disturbed, he will come back to life and seek revenge . . . on whoever wakes him from the dead! Will Gabe get to see a real, live mummy? And if so, will he live to tell his tale? Differences from the book * The opening scene in the book where Gabe is arriving to Cairo via airplane is omitted. Instead, the episode opens with Gabe having already arrived and is already inside the pyramid with Sari and Uncle Ben. * In the episode, Sari sees a mummy hand in Gabe's pocket and questions him about it. He explains that he bought it at the airport, and it can supposedly summon spirits. In the book, Sari already knows about the mummy hand because Gabe used it in The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb. In that book, Gabe says that he bought the item at a garage sale. * Dr. Omar Fielding does not appear in the episode. * The scene where Gabe runs into John, the man in the mummy costume filming a bandage commercial is omitted. * None of Uncle Ben's workers appear in the episode. The expedition consists of just Ben, Gabe and Sari. * The ending is different. In the book, Gabe is possibly bitten by a scarab. In the episode, his summoner moves on its own and sneaks into his suitcase. * The magic words are altered. Instead of being "Teki Kahru Teki Kahra Teki Khari", they are simply "Kahru Kahra Khari". Other Media ''Goosebumps Presents Home Media Trivia *Even though ''Return of the Mummy was adapted for television, its predecessor, The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb, was never made into an episode. **A similar incident would befall "Night of the Living Dummy II", which got an episode instead of its predecessor. *In the book, Sari was at least an inch taller than Gabe, but here she is clearly several inches shorter. *The mummy, Prince Khor-Ru, was played by actor/mime artist Peter Jarvis, who also played the mummy in "Don't Wake Mummy". *Daniel DeSanto also played Tucker, one of the members of the Midnight Society in Are You Afraid of the Dark? Gallery Characters Return of the Mummy - Daniel DeSanto 1.jpg|Gabe Sabry Annick obonsawin as sari hassad.jpg|Sari Hassad BenHassadTV.png|Ben Hassad NilaRahmadTV.png|Nila Rahmad Nila'sDriverTV.png|Nila's Driver PrinceKhor-RuTV.png|The Mummy (Prince Khor-Ru) Scenes File:Returnofmummy 01.jpg File:Returnofmummy 02.jpg File:Returnofmummy 03.jpg File:Returnofmummy 04.jpg File:Returnofmummy 05 gabe.jpg|Gabe File:Returnofmummy 06.jpg File:Returnofmummy 07.jpg File:Returnofmummy 08.jpg File:Returnofmummy 09.jpg File:Returnofmummy 10.jpg File:Returnofmummy 11.jpg Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by John Bell Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes